


Unforgettable Misfortune

by etherealvoodoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Evil Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealvoodoo/pseuds/etherealvoodoo
Summary: After being discovered to be the father of the infamous psychopath known as Chat Noir, Gabriel enlists Marinnette a trained bodyguard to travel to Korea to track him down and bring him safely back to Paris before the akuma's get to him first, but things go south quickly.





	Unforgettable Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> I did write a previous fanfic but it was kinda shitty so I decided to scrap it and start again and I am really bad at deadlines and stuff so I will just post whenever I can I hope you guys will enjoy and this is completely original so please don't repost without permission thanks.

''Shit! God! Shit!''

Adrien stood there, just staring in disbelief. Two feet away lay the mangled body of one of his classmates, in his hand the weapon. A pen. He ended a life with a pen. This was the first of many murders he conducted over the next few years. He should feel horrible, disgusted, but he didn't instead he felt powerful. His whole life he lived in the shadow of his father a cold, distant man. He never blamed his mother for going away, they all say her disappearance was a mystery but he knew she didn't leave. She was still there. He would talk to her sometimes and sometimes she would talk back. Gabriel knew there was something wrong with his son but he decided his reputation was better than his well being. Maybe if he got help none of this would have happened, but this is not that kind of story.

He stood there for a while not knowing what to do. Eventually he snapped out of it. He didn't have long, his classmates were already looking for him. It all started an hour before he drew a pen towards Luka's face. It was a school trip to the Landes Forest outside of Paris. A two night stay with tours included, perfect for the class, that was until the first night when Luka made a hateful comment to Adrien mocking his mother. In a fit of rage he stormed off into the forest. The students were put into pairs in hopes of finding Adrien before it was too dark. 

Adrien could hear the sounds of his fellow classmates drawing nearer. He was trapped. But then an idea popped into his head. A horrible, heinous idea but an idea none the less. If he could end one persons life why not end a few more. All he had to do was to hide the bodies. The lake. Then he could be presumed missing like the rest of them. His father had plenty of money lying around and his villa was only an hour away from here. Take enough money to get started and run away, far away. Korea, of course that was the perfect place.

That was five years ago. In a perfect town, on a perfect street, lived a seemingly perfect man. That was a lie. He was not perfect, he was insane. The mask he wears was just that, a mask. He would torture and kill at least four people a month. To him it was all a game, a simple way to pass the time. This was his life now, and he loved it.

It is amazing how one person can change your life forever and for him it was her.

''Who the fuck are you?''

He gazed at a woman standing in his kitchen almost like she was waiting for him. If she knew who's house she broke into she would have run a mile. He had her cornered, he already had his prey this morning but this was too good to miss. As she turned to face him he was taken aback by her beauty.

''Adrien Agreste, you have to come with me.''

''No, you're coming with me.''

With that he grabs a knife from the counter and chargers towards her. He didn't take two steps before he is face to face with a gun pointed towards him, but the freaky part was the calm facial expression she makes while pointing it towards him. 

''Who are you?''

''My name is Marinette and your father has been looking for you.''

''My father died two years ago and my name is Felix.''

She puts the gun back in her pocket and replys sternly

''Look, you can drop the act I know who you are and every freakish thing you've done including the murders of eighty two people, your real name, your blood type, hell I even know your favourite food are croissants. I have been hired by your father to bring you back to Paris safely before the akuma's find you.''

''The what?''

''Akumas, they are a secret organisation who can manipulate people to do their dirty work, and you stupidly killed one of their own so now they are out to get you. Now hurry up we don't have a lot of time they are gonna be here any minute.''

''Listen princess I'm not going anywhere with y-''

Before he could finish his sentence she tossed him over and pinned him to the ground.

''Don't call me princess, now get up we don't have much time before th-''

A knock that felt quite unsettling. Knock, knock, knock.

''We gotta go''

''No, I said it once I said it again I'm not going.''

''We don't have time your mother is worried about you so stop being a selfish asshole and come on.'' 

''Wait my mother-''

The front door busted open as she dragged him by the arm and ran towards the back door and shoved him into the car. They could hear the distant gun shots being fired at them. ''Who the fuck was that?!'' ''I told you, akumas and your lucky they didn't catch you.'' ''Where are you taking me?'' ''A private airfield, there's a plane waiting for us, it will take us to Paris.'' ''You said my mother w-'' ''Ya she came back two weeks ago looking for you.'' ''It took your father four days to figure out your Chat Noir, where you were and assign me to be your bodyguard.'' ''Hey I don't need a bodyguard and I can make my own way to Paris.'' She just stared at him with an unimpressed look before stopping the car and pushing him out. ''I guess I'll see you in Paris then.'' And with that she closed the door and drove off leaving him there in the middle of nowhere.


End file.
